


ERの元旦贺文 - 新年礼物

by La_Lumiere



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Enjolras, Dom!E, Les Amis de l'ABC - Freeform, Light BDSM, M/M, New year sex, Sex, Top Grantaire, blindfold, sub!R
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 04:50:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13228443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Lumiere/pseuds/La_Lumiere
Summary: 安灼拉送给格朗泰尔的新年礼物是……他自己。（结尾有彩蛋）





	ERの元旦贺文 - 新年礼物

**Author's Note:**

> 祝公民们新年快乐！笛兰爱你们！

“2018年到了！”客厅里传来古费拉克的声音，紧接着是一声枪响——哦，不是枪响，是开香槟的声音。ABC的其他成员都在客厅里开趴庆祝，唯独安灼拉和格朗泰尔待在卧室里。  
他俩待在卧室里的床上，穿着睡衣。  
“R。”安灼拉说道。“我有个新年礼物给你。”  
“是什么？”  
“你闭上眼睛。”  
格朗泰尔照做了。他刚一闭眼，就有什么温暖的东西贴上了他的唇。安灼拉热切地吻着他，舌头几乎深入他的喉咙，双手也滑进了他的T恤底下。格朗泰尔伸手抓住对方的衣领，开始回吻他，轻轻咬着他柔软的嘴唇。安灼拉顺势一倒，将格朗泰尔压在自己身下，兜头扯掉他的墨绿色T恤，又开始脱自己的衣服。  
“操。”格朗泰尔睁开眼睛，贪婪地注视着爱人有型的身材，他的大腿内侧还残留着自己前几天留下的痕迹。“今天你真主动。”  
“闭眼睛，别说话。”安灼拉已经脱得只剩底裤，他从床头柜里拽出一个黑色的眼罩。“安全词你还记得吧。”  
“记得，吉伦汀(Guillotine)。”这是他们每次性爱前的例行公事。  
安灼拉把底裤拽掉，跨坐在格朗泰尔身上，给他戴上眼罩，并在脑后打了个活结。  
“你可以随便摸我，但不可以摘掉眼罩，明白吗？”  
“明白……你倒是快点啊，我都要炸了。”  
“别急嘛。”安灼拉一边说话，一边用大腿蹭着格朗泰尔早已硬起来的家伙，就是不脱他的睡裤。“你可别没进去就射了，那样多没意思。”  
格朗泰尔的双手在安灼拉的腰胯间游移，最终终于摸到了他的阴茎，并开始上下撸动了起来，很快就让它起了反应，安灼拉的黄腔里也就夹杂上了呻吟声，他终于脱掉了格朗泰尔的睡裤，连底裤一起扔到一边。润滑和扩张自己提前都做过了，安灼拉握住格朗泰尔的硬挺，一坐到底，两人同时发出一声满足的喟叹。  
格朗泰尔握着安灼拉的腰，深深浅浅地动着。由于看不见，他的触觉似乎比平时敏感一万倍。安灼拉的皮肤很细腻，做爱时还总是很烫，一如他双眸中从未熄灭过的火焰。他的胯骨瘦得有点硌人，大腿内侧却软到不行，好像格朗泰尔小时候的那只玩具熊一样。后者填充的是上好的棉花，前者的皮肤下面又是什么呢？不是凡人的肌肉组织、脂肪和血管，而是火，不灭的火。然而现在，这火不为社会变革，不为民众而燃烧，它燃烧，只为了大写的R，只为他一个人。

“他俩在屋里做上了，肯定的。”古费拉克躺在沙发上说道。  
“好浪漫，我现在都想做了。”热安放下手里的酒杯，朝沙发走去。“古费，要不咱俩来一次？”  
“荣幸之至。”  
“你俩要做屋里做去，这儿有小孩！”公白飞指了指不远处的伽弗洛什，小声说道。  
“没事，这些我都懂。”伽弗洛什从游戏机里抬起头，说道。“啊卧槽——死了！”  
“古费拉克！巴阿雷！你俩都教了我弟弟什么东西！！”艾潘妮拍桌而起。“还有小伽，不许说脏话！”  
“我什么都没做。”躺在地毯上的巴阿雷说道。  
“我也没做什么。”古费拉克在接吻的间隙说道。“小爱，来玩3p吗？”  
“……我去你妈的。”

“安灼拉……我的天使，我的阿波罗……嗯……我的宝贝儿，金色的小鹿，神明……啊啊啊！安灼拉……安灼拉！”  
安灼拉猛地夹紧了大腿，格朗泰尔差点没直接高潮了。他的眼罩已经快要滑落，安灼拉腾出一只手将它重新戴好，然后更猛烈地动了起来。格朗泰尔轻轻揉搓着他的阴囊，在前后夹击之下，安灼拉也快要高潮了。  
“我快……啊……快射了。”安灼拉俯下身去，胡乱吻着格朗泰尔的脸颊、鼻尖和嘴唇。“你怎么样？”  
安灼拉做爱时的声音极富磁性，只要听上一句，你的耳朵就会怀孕。格朗泰尔对此毫无抵抗力，何况他的眼睛还被蒙着，听力也敏感了不少。对方的话音刚落，他就高潮了。随后，安灼拉也跟着射了出来，精液溅得到处都是。  
“新年快乐，亲爱的。”安灼拉解下了格朗泰尔的眼罩，亲了亲他的额头。  
“2018年，也要努力革命哦！”

【番外】  
“我真想把你现在的样子画下来。”格朗泰尔说道。“你都不知道，你这样有多诱人，我还想再要你一次。”  
“别闹了，你现在还在不应期。而且……你去年不是画过一张了吗？那张还被古费给看见了。”  
“不一样。”格朗泰尔捋了捋安灼拉汗湿的金发，将他搂进怀里。“你那个时候还比较纯洁，比较羞涩，现在是更性感，更引人犯罪。”  
“有吗？”安灼拉眨了眨眼睛。天哪，他怎么这么诱人。  
“有的。要不要我给你拍下来，然后跟那张画对比一下？”  
“好，不过你可别让古费再看见了。”  
“不会的，宝贝儿你放心。”  
（后来，巴阿雷在看格朗泰尔的旅游照片时意外翻到了它。他发誓，那真的是个意外，他从来没有乱翻别人手机的习惯）  
（不过，刚做完爱的安灼拉是真的很诱人，他都看硬了）

END


End file.
